ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Spinach Wastes
A location not too far from the Grassy Plains. It is where Raditz's space pod crashed. Numerous times large dinosaurs have been seen inhabiting the area. You may battle here. * Battle Slot 1 * Battle Slot 2 * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Battle Shin Articost * Health: 1,520,000/1,520,000 1,865,920/1,900,000 * Strength: 590 885 * Speed: 590 1121 * Stamina: 2,041/2,500 * Mana: 900,00/900,000 1,275,000/1,350,000 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Gloves, Time Patrol Uniform, Mystic Ring(x2), Ninja Sword(x2), Yamato, Yellow Haramaki * Effects: +25% Health, +60% Strength, +90% Speed, +10% Stamina Use, +50% Mana, +25% Physical Damage, +25% Ki Damage, +25% Arcane Damage, (5% Poison for 1 Turn), (Blaze State 1 Turns) * Blast 1: Fighting Sun * Blast 1: Yamato's Seal * Blast 2: Illusionary Slash * Blast 2: Blazing Sword Rain * Signature: Ryuken * Ultimate: The Ultimate Silver Sword * Signature Transformation: Over the Red Venemous Hunter Dragon * Health: 1,232,568.5 / 1,560,000 * Strength: 408 * Speed: 408 * Stamina: 1,250 / 1,700 * Mana: 225,000 / 240,000 * Blast Gauge: 4 / 5 * Z-Soul: Summon All Your Power! * Equipment: Combat Gloves, Armoured Uniform, * Effects: 25% Arcane Damage Resistance, +25% Physical Damage, +20% Damage Resistance * Blast 1: Catalytic Burst * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 2: Tail Swipe * Blast 2: Rampart Charge * Signature: * Ultimate: Soul Breath Beam * Signature Transformation: Starving Venom Fight to 1 HP!! * Turn Order: Shin, Venom * Shin rubbed the back of his head as he walked along. "Man, I'm completely lost again..." he says to himself. As he came to a crossroads he felt something approach him rapidly from his back. In an instant he drew his two katana and crossed them against his back blocking what felt like a large claw. "Double Power: Strength Slash!" he shouts rapidly turning and slashing the attacker twice cross the torso watching as a large purple dragon is sent flying away from him. "Whoa... is that... a dragon!" he shouts watching the beats get back up. He readies himself and leaps forward. "This is going to be an amazing fight!" Shin leaps into the air just before the dragon and slashes his swords rapidly in multiple directions. "Dragon Trap!" he shouts as the slashes ravage the monster before he kicks off of the air and backs off. (10 Dual Sword Attacks, 9 hit, 95,580 damage) * VHD stands up right and towers over his opponent and then leaps forward, attacking with 5 Slashes (Punches, 1 hit) then flies away before firing off 5 Hyper Venom Stream (Level 5, 2 hit, no poison). (14,080 damage) * Shin is blasted back by the venom which burns his skin. He quickly shakes it off and looks at the creature he is facing. "Yeah... you're definitely a dragon. Can you talk?" he asks watching its movements. After a few moments he shakes his head. "Let's see if you're familiar with your own kind." Shin ignites his gauntlet and places the base of his wrists close to one another. "Firefly." he states launching out multiple green wisps around the dragon. "Fiery Doll!" he shouts closing his hands and causing the wisps to explode violently around the dragon (5 Fire Wisp LV. 5, 4 hit, no burn). In the chaos he leaps forward and slashes at his opponent with five quick attacks (5 Dual Sword Slashes, 3 hit, 47,860 damage). * VHD flies away from Shin before launching 5 Hyper Venom Stream, (4 hit, 5% Poison) (Level 5) spells and then flies at mach speed towards his opponent before slashing at Shin 5 times (5 Punches, all miss). (20,000 damage) * Shin holds his breath for a moment before he begins coughing. "Wow, bad breath ya have there." he states before putting away his regular swords and taking out Yamato. "Alright, let's see ya handle the Silver Sword." he states rushing forward turning on his Fighting Sun ability and slashing at the dragon nine times (9 Slashes, all hit, 183,991.5 damage). * Flies high up into the air and rests. A post brawl feast its been about 2 hours Bastion has left Toko in a bedrll while he is cooking a very meaty looking stew, he himself has changed into another pair of clothes as his normal onew were thrashed and seem to now be serving as Kindling "Hmm now to wake the little sword sprite up hmm "he begins wafting the scent of meat towards the bed roll and strikes a bell similar to a dinner bell "grubs up get it while its hot" Before Bastion had finished the sentence a Toko was making his way into the stew pot, apparently ignoring the heat and trying to fish out some meat, Shibo was just beginning to reform, he looked tired and was already mumbling to himself. Bastion was gonna stop him but then thought better of it "well that worked better than i expected, you feeling any better?" "Better?" Toko smiles at Bastion "I wasn't ill was I?" he swallows a chunk of meat, and stands up proud, despite the clear damage he doesn't seem phased at all "Hehe I didn't get to see if my big explosion did any good, I made it super big this time and got blasted away hehe" he beams, Shibo looks irritated "If we did it like practice I wouldn't be so tired and you could have stood and fought more, you imbecile" Toko ponders but sticks to his guns "It was cool though didn't you think so?" he askes aimed at Bastion. "yeah it certianly was, that was definately a powerful move albiet it a little excessive, if you can learn to do it without exploding yourself you may be onto a winner there you almost had me in the end so you should be proud of that" Bastion dishes himself a little but leaves the rest for Toko "Plus you're still young so you have plenty fo time to get better" Aftermath A brief moment passed before the inferno Oriana created extinguished itself at her will. She stood over ean unconscious Moeru, hand glowing faintly as she casted a few low-level healing spells. Moeru groaned, coughing as he pulled himself onto his elbows. "Damn it...magic. I should have noticed that." "Heh. Yeah, no wonder you thought you were stronger. Lemme guess, you sense that ki stuff, rirght? I...don't really have much of that." Oriana replies, "...And I'm not very good at healing, so take it slowly." "Sure, I can sense ki, but..." Moeru stood to his feet, waving off her warnings, "I can sense other things, as well." "Hey, hey, don't stand up so...fast..." She sighed, "...Okay, then." Oriana continued with a shrug, "Things like what?" After a moment, she blinks, "Oh, I don't think I've even introduced myself. Name's Oriana. Oriana Anima." Moeru looked at the girl, and sighed. " Moeru. Im Moeru. And I can see anything unnattural in the world. Magic is one of those things." "Seems pretty natural to me." Oriana replied, "If you can sense it, how did mine slip past your vision? It's not like I hide it." "I don't know. Maybe your power is more like Ki than magic. Ki is more like a fog to me than anything..." Moeru replied, rubbing his right eye gently. "It's radiant flame. I think it's unique to my people?" She said, tilting her head as she thought about it, "Hm. Here's an example." Holding out her hand, a small ball of brilliant, golden fire burst into existence - bright enough that it was painful to look at. Oriana seemed unaffected by the light. "Ugh, put that out, it's seriously making it harder to look at you." Moeru groaned, as he reached up to his shoulder, and forced it to pop, the sound of bone being relocated following after. "I can't even see whatever light show you're putting on. Like I said, Ki screws with my sight when I focus. Everything turns into the same hazy black..." he said, closing his right eye, and seeing the glaring light of the flame she gave off. "What are you, some kind of Phoenix or something? She snapped her fingers, the flame dissipating in a burst of faint light - a low-level healing spell to relieve pain. "...Well, it's called a phoenix flame, but no. I'm a Nephilim." Oriana replied. "Another demon, huh? Figures. Demon women are always weird... actually, that's all women." He said with a sigh, feeling the effects of the spell on him. "So, Oriana, why'd you fall out of the sky inside a giant crystal?" "...I'm not a demon." She gave you an odd look. "And that's a Shardship's escape pod. I..." She frowns. "...Have no idea how long I've been in there, actually..." "What were you running from?" Moeru asked, cocking his head to the side. Oriana actually seemed to freeze in place for a moment, before shaking her head. "Nothing you need to worry about. Or ask about again." Moeru raised an eyebrow, and shrugged, as he turned away and started to walk once more."Whatever. I have my own problems." Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds